


A to Z

by RovakPotter82



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ice in Bed, Natasha Feels, Natasha wears the Pants in the Relationship sometimes, Oil massage, Steve Feels, Steve is Not a Virgin, food in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the relationship of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff going through the alphabet; A thru Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped into my head.

Arms

Natasha sighed in content as Steve wrapped one of his strong arms around her middle, pulling her closer to him. He let out a sigh similar to hers as his other arm came around underneath her. “Morning,” he said into her ear.

“Morning,” she said. She always loved his arms. They were so strong and yet gentle. She turned around to face him and his arms enclosed around her again. Her own arm went around his middle and they curled up into each other. “I just want to stay like this for a few more minutes.”

“Okay,” he said wrapping his arms even tighter around her, creating a cocoon around her. Their legs entangled with each other, but her arms remained free to caress his.

They ended up falling back to sleep.

 

Breasts

Steve Rogers is an honest man. Always. But if you ask him what his favorite thing about his lover, Natasha Romanoff was, he would flat out lie to you. He tells people it's her smile, or her incredible laugh. Steve's favorite thing about Natasha were her breasts. The best thing about them was there were two, one for each of his hands. They fit perfectly in them, in his opinion. Not too big, not too small, but then again, he would have loved them no matter what size they were because they were Natasha's. He loved them when they were pressed up against his naked chest. He just plain loved them.

“God, I love these,” he proclaimed before planting kisses along one while his hand played with another. Natasha arched up into his touch, letting out a moan. Yeah, Steve Rogers was a boob man, as long as they were Natasha's.

 

Chest

Natasha loved Steve's chest. It was the most perfect, chiseled chest ever. She could stare at it all day. Her and Maria were both fans of Steve's chest. He seemed oblivious to the reaction of women around him when he took off his shirt. He had just finished a work out in the SHIELD gym, busting only two bags this time. His private lessons with Natasha and Clint, evolving his fight style was paying off. After taking off his wrappings on his hands, he automatically took off his shirt. Nobody seemed to notice at first and Natasha stood in the boxing ring with Maria watching him. “God bless that serum,” Maria said.

“God bless the man who made the serum,” Natasha corrected her.

“Right,” Maria said before chuckling. “Look.” Natasha looked over to see the STRIKE team had come into the gym and were watching Steve. They looked down at their own chests and the two just chuckled.

“Not even close,” they said together as Steve put on another shirt.

Date Night

Every Thursday night, Steve and Natasha had a mandatory date night. Steve would make a reservation at a restaurant, their favorite being an Italian one called Coppola’s. They'd get all nicely decked out, her in a dress and him in a suit and they go out for dinner. Some times they'd hit an ice cream shop if it was close and they go back to his place for a night cap. No matter how many times they say it, that they won't have sex on date night, they always have sex on date night. Yet somehow it was different on date night. Then it hit him, date night they made love instead of having sex. Natasha sighed curled up next to him and he put his arm around her. He kissed her head softly and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you,” he said, but Natasha was already asleep. Maybe the next date night, they could talk about this date night.

 

Eating

Natasha loved to cook, which was perfect because Steve loved to eat. She would find a recipe online and show it to him and because he could basically eat anything now, he was up for anything. With his metabolism burning four times faster than the average human, he needed to eat almost all the time. He healed faster when he ate better. His sex drive was better as well. “You up for bringing food into the bed?” she asked.

“I'm up for anything,” he said and she smiled. As it turned out, Steve liked to play with his food.

 

First Aid

Steve learned basic first aid in the Army, but Bruce taught him a lot of things. He taught him how to stitch up a wound. Natasha was pretty good with first aid as well. Their first SHIELD mission together, Steve got shot in the shoulder. She dug out the bullet at their safe house with ease and went to stitch him up, but he told her to just bandage him up. “Who taught you first aid?” he asked.

“The Red Room and SHIELD after,” she said and he nodded before laying back. “Are you sure I don't need to stitch you up?” she asked.

“The serum's already working on it. I'll be fine in the morning,” he said. The next morning while he still slept, Natasha removed the bandage and gazed in wonderment at Steve's healing wound.

“Wow, it's almost healed already,” she said running her hands along it.

 

Gorgeous

Natasha understood why fellow SHIELD female coworkers drooled when Steve walked by. He was fucking gorgeous. She got a full view of his gorgeousness when they slept together for the first time. His sandy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes went perfectly with his chiseled body. He was a Greek god Adonis. 

Steve took off his shirt before removing his pants and underwear. Natasha couldn't help herself when her eyes landed on his cock. “Good God. Is there any part of you that isn't fucking gorgeous?” she asked causing him to blush. Even blushing he was gorgeous.

 

Heat

Steve was unnaturally warm all the time and it showed more when the weather dipped below fifty degrees. She and Steve were in the elevator at SHIELD heading up to Fury's office when some STRIKE members entered. They noticed how close Natasha was to Steve and Rumlow chuckled. “You close enough to Rogers there Romanoff?” he asked.

“Trying to keep warm in this sub zero weather,” she said as Steve put an arm around her for good measure.

“Well, he has to be cold like the rest of us,” Rollins said. Steve held out his free hand for them to touch and when they did, they were amazed.

“How....?” they started asking.

“The serum,” Natasha said wrapping her arms around Steve's middle. “He's like one of those hand warmers you put into your gloves, only he doesn't lose heat.” Gage tried to press herself closer to Steve, but Natasha set her back with a stare. “Back. Off,” she warned.

“She doesn't like to share,” Steve said. 

 

Ice

You would think after spending seventy years sleeping in ice that Steve Rogers hated it. Yet, you look at a drink he would have and half of it would be filled with ice. The man had a refrigerator with an ice machine he loved ice so much. Half of his freezer were filled with ice packs for when he got back from a mission. Then Natasha introduced ice into the bedroom. 

Steve groaned as she ran the ice cube in her mouth along his body. “Tasha,” he moaned as she moved down his stomach. Ice became a regular thing during sex after that night.

Jerk

His hips jerked when she touched him a certain way. Steve had always been sensitive in certain areas, but after the serum, he noticed the sensitivity of those areas heightened exponentially. His neck, behind his ears, his sides, nipples and of course, his cock. 

Steve's hips jerked when Natasha ran her fingernails underneath his cock. He let out a gasp and she chuckled. “Don't do that,” he said.

“But I like it when you do that,” she said with a smirk and she did it again.

 

Kiss

After their first kiss, Natasha wanted to kiss Steve all the time. She wanted to travel back in time and find whoever taught Captain America to kiss because the man could kiss. He may have been 95, but he wasn't dead. Pretty soon he was kissing her whole body. There wasn't an inch of her body that his lips hadn't touched. Yes, even down under. Her legs up onto his shoulders, he buried his face in her womanhood. She arched her body up when his kissed her folds and she let out a moan. “Steve.” When he was done, he would kiss up her body, paying close attention to her weak spots. Natasha loved kissing Steve Rogers and she loved it when he kissed her back.

 

Laughter

Natasha's laugh was music to Steve's ears. He liked the one she made while they were in bed together. The one she made real low when she got a deep moan out of him. The one that sent a chill down his back and went straight to his cock. Natasha had power over him with her laughs. He had power over her as well. Her favorite of his laughs was the one that you heard in a room full of people. When she heard that she smiled, but no one knew why.

 

Moans

Two bodies were entwined on the bed; pillows, comforter and clothes were on the floor of Steve Rogers' bedroom. The sheet from the bed was wrapped around them. Natasha had her legs wrapped tight around Steve's waist. She squeezed them tightly and she got a deep moan out of him. She moaned when he changed the angle of his thrusts. Her high pitched moan was a bit embarrassing, but she could care less. His deep startled moan when she turned them over made up for it. She squeezed his nipples and he let out a high pitched moan as well, just as equally embarrassing as hers.

 

Naked

Steve Rogers naked was the most beautiful thing in the world in Natasha's opinion. She was laying in the bed waiting for him to finish his shower when he came out of the bathroom. She was awarded for her patience when the bathroom door opened and Steve walked out butt naked. He was still wet from his shower and she licked her lips watching a drop of water travel down his back. It followed his spine and to the crevice of his ass. The muscles on his back moved as he dried himself off. His strong long legs that made him tower over her. He turned around and she was granted with the best view in New York. His very pert chest, washboard stomach and half erect cock. She ached for it to be in her. “Enjoying the view?” Steve asked her. She had been caught, but she didn't care.

“Not yet,” she said before he climbed into bed so she could enjoy the view.

 

Oils

Steve groaned as Natasha worked the muscles in his back. He had been back from a mission, sore and bruised. His lover offered a full body massage and he couldn't say no to her. “Oh, right there,” he said before lowering his head down onto the bed. “Who knew yours hands could be deadly and delicate at the same time,” he said and she chuckled as she worked the stiff muscles at his neck. “Where did you get the oil?”

“Darcy got it for me as a gag gift,” she said. “Said that since I have a super soldier with the perfect body, I should have some oil.” Steve chuckled before letting out a painful good moan when she hit a particular stiff muscle. He whimpered when she stopped. “Turn over. It's time for your front,” she said. He did what she said and she worked on his front as well.

 

Paints

A small room to the right of Steve's bedroom housed an art studio. Sketches and drawings of all kinds littered it. Steve put to use the back pay he got from the Army, thanks to Lillian in accounting. He didn't have a favorite, but most of what he drawn, sketched or painted were of Natasha. Most of those were pencil drawings and sketches in albums and sketchbooks, but there was one painting of her that he had out in the open of the room. It was the only time she posed for him. She was sitting at the window looking out at the city of Manhattan wearing his SSR shirt. Her bare legs exposed, crossed delicately at the ankle. When he was done, she told him she loved it, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to get dressed. He put it in a frame and it's sat in it's spot ever since.

 

Quinjet Chatter

There were only three of them in the Quinjet. Clint was flying, with Natasha in the co pilot seat. She glanced back to see Steve laying across the seats, dead to the world. “He's pretty tired, huh?” Clint asked.

“What do you expect? He's been up for the last 72 hours,” she said.

“Ah, let him sleep. It'll give us a chance to talk.”

“What's there to talk about?” she asked.

“You and Steve,” he said causing her to look at him. “Come on, Nat. The whole team knows you two are together.”

“It's not like we were trying to hide it,” she said.

“I know. It's just...I've never seen you this....happy before,” he said and Natasha smiled as she glanced back at her sleeping boyfriend. “So, how's sex with a super soldier?” Clint asked and she glared at his partner. “That good, huh?” he teased and she flipped him the bird.

 

Refractory Time

Steve's refractory time was unbelievable. You give him five minutes and he's good to go again. The longest they have gone was four hours. Steve had always called it a curse. It was the serum's fault and the only disadvantage of the serum. Natasha just giggled at him and called him a baby. “Please, Nat. For once, I’m getting tired,” he said. “I just want to go to sleep,” he said as she crawled on top of him. He didn't protest when she straddled him and neither did his cock. He groaned as he realized he was up for another round again. She sank down on his cock and he let out low moan.

“Little Cap has other ideas,” she said.

“I told you it was a curse,” he said before moaning when she moved her hips. She urged him to sit up and he did, his cock going deeper into her.

“Let's see if we can beat our four hour record,” she said and he moaned in despair. It was going to be a long night; again.

 

Skinny

Natasha had no idea how skinny Steve was until she was rummaging into his drawers for something to wear. Sure, his shirts were always big on her, but the underwear was another story. She needed a pair and accidental grabbed a pair of his. She didn't even notice until she walked into the kitchen of his floor and he glanced over to see what she was wearing. “Are those my clothes?” he asked.

“Just your shirt,” she said gesturing to the Army shirt.

“Uh, no actually, you have a pair of my underwear on too,” he said and she looked down. Sure enough, she was wearing a pair of boxer briefs.

“Oh, I didn't even realize,” she said before untying the shirt to cover up her boxers. “Man, you have a skinny waist,” she said and he just chuckled.

 

Thighs

Natasha's deadliest move she had to bring down someone taller than her was her thigh choke. Steve got up close and personal with it during a playful scrimmage in the gym at SHIELD. He had no time to react when she climbed herself on top of him before using her weight, her thighs on side of his head and brought him down with a huge gasp. “Wow, look at that. I brought down Captain America,” she said.

“Lucky shot,” he said getting up. She actually knocked the wind out of him. He was glad no one from the STRIKE team was around to see it happen. Nowadays, she used her thighs to flipped them over in bed to be on top. He doesn't mind that.

Under

Steve's favorite view is Natasha naked, hovering over him as she gyrated her hips. He grasped her hips with his hands, no doubt he would leave bruises that will be there the next day. They moved up her body and clutched onto her breasts. Natasha groaned out, bending her head back, still moving her hips on his cock. He moaned with her as he thumbed her nipples. “Steve,” she moaned. She placed her hands on his chest and she did her own thumbing of his nipples. His hips jerked up into her and she let out a cry. Yeah, he liked it when he was under her.

 

Victoria's Secret

Steve walked into the bedroom and froze seeing the tell tale sign that Natasha had been out shopping with Pepper and Jane again. At the lingerie place Tony had been telling him about. Curiosity got the better of him and he went over to see what she got. To his disappointment, the bag was empty. “Steven G. Rogers.” Steve gasped out in panic that he had been caught and turned around. Natasha wore one of his white button down shirts.

“Sorry, I just...”

“Wanted to see what I got from Victoria's Secret?” she asked and he nodded. “Why don't you come over here and find out?” she suggested with her seductive smile.

 

Water

The pool at Avengers Tower was Olympic size and Steve found himself there every morning during the winter days of New York doing laps. One morning, Steve was doing laps in the pool when Natasha came in wearing a cover up. He spotted her out of the corner of his eye and he stopped swimming to see her more clearly. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she said. “Want some company?” she asked.

“Wouldn't mind some company,” he said. She removed her cover up and Steve gasped out when it revealed she wore nothing underneath. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked looking around for anyone.

“It's called skinny dipping,” she said before diving in. One month later, Stark banned them from the pool unless they had supervision and the pool was thoroughly cleaned.

X

X marks the spot. Steve heard the phrase when people hit things on the mark or they get things right. He never expected Natasha to drizzle an x onto his cock with warmed chocolate one night during sex. She had him bound to the bed's headboard with a promise he wouldn't break it. He was bare naked, blindfolded and at her mercy. The chocolate trailed up his stomach and he groaned when she drew an x on across his bellybutton. “Nat, I..” She shushed him as she ran the chocolate up along his abs and then up to his pectorals. Each nipple was graced with an x of chocolate. He heard Natasha put the bowl of chocolate down and gave her moan of approval that sent a chill down his spine.

“Now, where to start,” she pondered. 

Yoga

Steve woke up and found Natasha's side of the bed empty. He groaned as he got out of the bed and walked into the living area of his apartment. He found her doing her yoga. “Morning,” he said.

“Morning,” she said.

“Yoga?”

“I'm usually done by the time you get up,” she said. “Want to join me?” she asked. Steve chuckled as she rolled out another mat. They only got through three positions before Natasha took Steve down on the floor.

Zero

Zero times. That's how many times Natasha had said 'I love you' to Steve. She wasn't ready to say it. He always said it to her, but she never said it back. She always felt bad too. She could say it if she wanted to and truth was she did love Steve. She was afraid to say it and that would make it real. It wasn't until Steve was laying in a hospital, after nearly dying, that had her saying it. “I love you,” she whispered into his ear. She kissed his lips and smiled when he kissed back.

“I love you, too,” he said and she smiled.

 

The End


End file.
